


Whise's Baby days(DISCONTINUED)

by Marshadow4



Category: Splatoon
Genre: M/M, Other, Slash Goggles, rider - Freeform
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-10-31
Updated: 2019-11-23
Packaged: 2021-01-15 21:47:43
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings, No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 6
Words: 2,715
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/21260153
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Marshadow4/pseuds/Marshadow4
Summary: This is a book about Whise (an oc based on Rider and Goggles's child) when she is a baby.





	1. Chapter 1

Tittle: When she doesn't like something

Narrator's POV

Whise was with Rider in the living room on the couch. Whise was cuddling with her dad as Rider petted her head as he kept something behind his back.

Rider-"Whise, your dad bought you something yesterday."

Whise looked confusedly to her dad. Rider took out a baby maraca toy and shaked it.

Rider-"Its for you."

Rider kindly gave it to her. Whise took it and looks at it, examinating. She shakes it, making the maraca but then throws it far away to the kitchen. Rider just stood there blankly. He was surprised that Whise just did that. Rider put Whise aside and went to get the toy back. Whise looked as her dad picked the toy up and came back. Rider showed the toy to his daughter but his daughter looked away in disgust.

Rider-"You don't like it huh?"

Whise shook her head as a no. Rider sighed and settled the toy on the coffe table. Suddenly, the fron door opened and it was Goggles who came(PAUSE)then closed the door.

Goggles-"[Walks to Rider and Whise.] Hi Ridy and hello little sugar candy. [Sits besides them.]"

Whise smiled and crawled to his mother, Goggles. Goggles, lightly, hugged her.

Rider-"So was everything ok today?"

Goggles-"Yeah, my friends and I won a few battles but Headphones was feeling lazy today so we kinda stopped early."

Rider-"Well the good thing is that there's turf wars for adults and kids separately and we all win money by that."

Yes they still more than fucking 18 so their legal to fuck and take care of a lil sugar kid.

Goggles-"True and did Whise liked her new toy?"

Rider-"Uhh no. She threw it away just a few seconds ago."

Goggles-"Oh dear. Well I got her something on my way here."

Goggles took out from his jacket/gear's poket and it was a little teddy bear plush. Goggles gave the plush to her. Whise picked it up then did the same thing to the toy, she threw it far away as she can. Rider and Goggles looked surprised at their daughter.

Goggles-"Rider did you used to throw away toys that you didn't liked when you were little?"

Rider-"When I was 10 my mom told me that I always did that..."

Goggles-"Well now we know Whise has something of your personality."

Whise just laughed at her parents's reaction when they saw what she did.

Rider-"[Looks at Whise.] Well, she has most of your personality."

Goggles-"Hmm. [Grabs Rider's face cheeks.]"

Rider-"Goggles what are you doing?"

Goggles-"[Looks at Whise.] Whise, mommy gives you your dad. [Pulls Rider's face closer to her.]"

Rider-"Hey!"

Whise looked at her father and smiled then hugged his head.

Goggles-"Awww she likes you Rider! [Smiles and looks in awe.]"

Rider was gonna die from his daughter's cuteness like he hugged her back. Whise looked at her mother as she wanted Goggles to join the hug cuz she loves her mother too. Goggles kindle hugged them.

They realized that Whise doesn't need any toys for entertainment because she has her parents that are better than toys.


	2. Storm Night

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Whose is scared about strokes.

Narrator's POV

It was a raining night. Whise was on her cradle beside parents's bed but a few inches away. Whise is very attached to her parents so Goggles and Rider can't make her own room but they did wanted Whise close to them too to not let her be alone and for the safety. Her parents were sleeping but she couldn't sleep well. She looked at the window next to her parents's side and saw the rain pour down. Then and THEN A LIGHTNING STRUCKED!

*HDUSHWHE(Lightning noice :3 This is stupid XD)*

Whise got jumpscared by my dumbass lightning sound and started to cry. Whise's whining woke Goggles and Rider.

Goggles-"Nnnh. [Rubs his eyes a little and feels drowsy.]"

Rider-" [Yawns and looks at Whise.] What's wrong Whise?" He was about to get up but Goggles stopped him.

Goggles-"I'll deal with this. [Gets off bed and goes over to Whise.]"

Rider-"Alright?"

*GNDJXJDNABSH*

Another thunder from a dumbass trying to make good content! XD I'll stop triggering myself.

Whise cried loudly and was really scared.

Goggles-"I remembered I used to be scared of storms. [Carries Whise in his arms.]"

Rider-"Do you know what to do? Or what did your mother did to calm you down?"

Goggles-"My mom used to hum lullabys or sing to me so I can go to sleep when a storm happened. So I'll be doing that. [Prepares his voice, looks at Whise and starts singing.] In the dark there's a start waiting hidden for you. You can't see all you know is lost memories."

Whise seems to be calming down a little bit while Rider hears the angelic voice.

Goggles-" [Moves his hips a little bit like a hammock for Whise.] Don't be scared unaware that the day always comes after the night. Look into the light."

A lightning strucked and Whise jumped a little but Goggles was keeping her calm as possible.

Goggles-"There's a world out there calling your name. It will take a little time. Thing may seem to be so impossible. Don't give up the fight. Look into the light."

Whise was getting sleepy from the relaxing tune. She even yawned.

Goggles-"This is where you are. That is just fine. You don't have to try so hard. Seeds will never grow in a day you know. Don't give up the fight look into the light."

Whise was fully asleep. Goggles smiled to himself and kissed Whise's forehead before setting her to her cradle. He pet Whise's head and walked to his side of the shared bed.

Rider-" *Whispers* Hey, you never told me you had such beautiful voice."

Gogglez-" [Blushes a little and whispers.] Oh shush please."

Goggles set himself in bed and both sleeped without any interruptions of the author making up the lightning sounds.

Whise slept peacefully the rest of the night.


	3. Her first steps

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> First steps :3

It was a calm day for the family. Rider is with Whise in the family (The area where all familys gather around on the sofa.) trying to teach her how to talk. Goggles is cooking today.

Goggles-" [Choping some onions and looks over them.] Rider can you help me out? [Removes the tears from his eyes caused by the onions.]"

Rider-"Coming. [Looks at Whise.] Please stay here. [Gets up and goes to the kitchen.] Whats the problem?"

Homework.

Goggles-"Can you peel the potatoes while I prepare the chiken please?"

Rider-"Sure."

The parents got working in the kitchen. Meanwhile Whise was sitting down while watching her parents cook. She slowly got bored and decided to look around to find something to entertain herself with. She looked at the remote control of the tv over the little table beside the sofa and crawled to get to it. Goggles cut the chicken into pieces and he'll be cutting some of them more so Whise can eat them easily without choking. He looked at Whise in awe for a bit as she crawled slowly to the table beside the sofa. Soon Whise got tired from walking and stod up in one go. Goggles stared at her in amusement.

Goggles-"Rider! Look!"

Rider stopped peeling some of the potatoes and looked at Goggles quickly with a "What happened?!" look then looked at Whise the same way Goggles is looking at her. Whise made her first step, a bit stumbley but still ok. She then walked to the table gently to not fall. Goggles gasped and oh boy he was excited to see her daughter make her first steps, same goes to Rider who was almost about to cry. The parents went towards her to see her closely. Soon, Whise noticed her parents. They bent in their knees, a few feets away from Whise and opened their arms as an invite for a hug. Whise smiled widely and almost ran to them gave them like the biggest hug ever. Her parents hugged her. They were so happy and impressed of their daughter making her first steps in such an early time.


	4. Chapter 4

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Ok screw the POVs on the rest of the book.

Narrator's POV

*Afternoon*

Goggles-"Whise? Whise where did you go?"

Goggles was looking for his daughter, who was hidding from him. It was his turn to take care of Whise while Rider was making money fron the won turf wars. He'll come home later. When Whise made her first steps she got really good with walking and running. Well maybe running is a lil thing Rider and Goggles didn't want for her in such a young age.  
Whise is inside of one of the kitchen's cabinets because it was her bath time. She hates taking baths. Goggles looked behind the sofa but didn't found her.

Goggles-"Whise I know you hate bath time but its really important to be clean."

Whise kept hiding. She tried to move a little stack of pots to make more space but one of the missedplaced pots fell and hit the cabinet's floor while making a 'cling' sound. Goggles was about to look in the bedroom but heard the clinging sound.

Goggles-"Whise you better not be hidding in the kitchen! [Runs to the kitchen.]"

Goggles didn't wanted Whise to get hurt, especially when its in the kitchen. Whise freaked out and got out of the cabinets and ran to hide in the closet. Goggles saw her run so he followed her. When Whise got there she shut the door hardly and quickly hid inside the closet and closed the doors. Goggles sighed and entered their shared room. He already knew where Whise was hiding but he acted like he didn't know.

Goggles-"Whise, where are youuuu?" He looked around simulating.

Whise just hid there and kept her mouth and breathing off. Goggles slowly head to the closet then opened it carefully to not scare her.

Goggles-"There you are."

Before Whise could run Goggles caught her and carried her to the bathroom. Whise struggled to free herself while crying for her dad to come rescue her but Rider wasn't gonna do that or was in the house. Goggles tried to calm her down by whispering sweet things and pating her back gently.

*Time skip after Whise's bath*

Whise, already cleaned, was sleeping from all that crying. Goggles gently set her down in her cradle, gave her a small kiss on her forehead and went to do dinner for himself and Rider, and for Whise just in case she wakes up.


	5. Decision with a prank

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> She getting pranked by her parents for a decision.

Narrator's POV

Rider and Goggles were doing chores today. Rider is washing clothes, Goggles is cleaning the house and Whise is watching tv about two brothers having adventures with wild animals. WILD KRATTS IS MY CHILDHOOD HOW ABOUT Y'ALL?! Goggles swept the floor while gathering the dust calmly, to throw away later, while humming a song. He looked at Whise for a moment, who was watching the 2 brothers having fun. She watched happily her favorite show. Suddenly a question popped in his head.

Goggles-" *Mind* Does Whise wants a little brother? *Normal* Hmm."

Goggles stopped what he was doing and went to Rider. Meanwhile Rider was taking out of the last clothing from the dryer to set now. Goggles walked in the laundry room.

Goggles-"Hey Rider."

Rider-"Yes, babe? [Walks to their room while carrying the clothes.] "

Goggles-" [Follows him.] I think Whise feels lonely sometimes."

Both entered their room.

Rider-" [Sets the clothes down on the bed.] What do you mean by that?"

Goggles-"I think we should give Whise a little brother. *Blushes* "

Rider-" [Blushes madly.] Are you sure? I mean how she'll react?"

Goggles-"I... don't know but we should see how she reacts first."

Rider-"I think I've got an idea."

Goggles-"Really?"

*Some time later.*

Whise was slowly falling asleep till Goggles walked in. He seemed different. In reality, Goggles had a pillow hiden under his stomach to make him see like he was pregnant. Meanwhile Rider was hiding behind the wall while recording with his phone for fun.

Goggles-"Hey Whise." He said in a sweet tone.

Whise looked at her mother's stomach. She clearly had a 'what the heck?' face. Goggles smiled and sat on the floor, in front of her.

Goggles-"You're going to have a little brother!" He smiled.

Whise's eyes wided as she had a terrified look. Having a brother was the end of the world for her. She started crying loudly and she even got down from the couch and punched the hiden pillow with her stuby little fists. Rider and Goggles were surprised and so the decision was decided.

Goggles-"Whise. [Backs her away a little bit. And takes the pillow out.] Don't worry its fake."

Rider-" *Mind* She definitely doesn't want a brother. [Stops recording and goes to them.] "

Whise calmed down a little. Goggles placed the pillow down and removed her tears with his thumbs. Rider crouched down to their level. Suddenly Whise hugged her mother while some tears still rand down her cheeks.

Rider-"Well that scared her."

Goggles-"Well now we know she doesn't want a brother or sister."


	6. Too attached and Sweet tooth

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> I haven't updated Whise's book for so long, I'm very sorry.

Today the family was walking to a sweet shop near by Inkopolis. Goggles wanted Whise to try some of the best sweets. Goggles carried Whise and he was almost running by the excitement. Whise looked very happw today because she loves being in Rider or Goggles's arms.

Goggles-" [He stoped and looked back.] C'mon Ridey! You're being to slow!" He whined.

Rider-" [Walking calmly towards him.] Calm down and be careful with Whise."

Whise just smiled and waited for her dad to come.

A few minutes passed and they entered the sweet shop. The sweet aroma of homemade cakes and of lots of sweets filled the whole area. Goggles went in line to order a two small pieces of vanilla cake and chocolate cake. His ordering two if Whise doesn't like one of them so she can choose the other selection. Meanwhile, Rider sat down quickly on a free table since the place was full today and it started being noon time. Whise played with her dad's face with her hands, even tho she's stretching a bit of Rider's face but it didn't bother him alot. 7 minutes passed and Goggles came back with the sweets, and tiny spoons, and settled them down on the table.

Goggles-"I'll be right back."

Goggles just started heading to the bathroom and Whise started whining. Meanwhile the inklings and octolings tried to ignore them and enjoyed their sweets.

Goggles-"Oh dear, again?"

Goggles turned around and looked at Whise. Rider caressed Whise's head.

Rider-"She just loves mommy alot."

Whise extended her arms for her mom.

Goggles-" *Sigh* I'll take her with me then."

Goggles walked back to them and carried Whise and was about to head to the bathroom but Whise started whining again, this time for her dad.

Rider-"This is going to be a problem."

Goggles sat Whise down on Rider.

Goggles-"How about you feed her as a distraction?"

Rider-"Ok then..."

Rider grabbed the little spoon, took a little bit of the extra piece of chocolate cake and fed her with it. Whise ate it and her eyes sparkled with joy, she loved that. Goggles headed to the bathroom to do his business. Rider took a little piece of the vanilla cake and did the same process. Whise loved both chocolate and vanilla cakes. Rider didn't really know what to give her but he knew his daughter wanted more. So he fed her the vanilla cake and may save the chocolate one for later or tomorrow. Whise ate happily while Rider watched in awe. 3 minutes passed and Goggles came back and sat down. He noticed the extra piece of vanilla was gone.

Rider-" [Looks at him.] Yep, she ate it all and she loved the other one too."

Goggles-"Ohh, welk the other one will be to go."

Rider and Goggles enjoyed their sweets too and Whise was getting sleepy which is surprising since she ate alot of sugar. When they finished, they saved the chocolate cake for Whise for tomorrow and went home.


End file.
